The Fear It Brings
by Alanakin13
Summary: 2012 has left the small town of South Park shattered.  Everything is changing.  Will old friendships be rekindled?  Will everything work out for the best?  Summary sucks.  Rated M for later Chapters.  Kylexcartman, possibly some Style and K2.
1. Introduction

_**This story is based off the Comedy Central cartoon South Park. I do not own the characters, they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.  
>All characters are legal age.<strong>_

_Jesus Christ._

It was supposed to be a rumor, another hoax by religious idiots with too much time on their hands. It was never supposed to come true. But by it, what exactly was it? The end of the world? Aliens? The second coming of Christ? No one had been able to tell for sure, and that was why some didn't care. Those who did care settled for 'it', just to avoid the panic. But it was stupid, there was panic everywhere, they were all terrified of something they couldn't see, or touch, something that wasn't there.

_Fuck._

He was in Law school, he wasn't prepared for apocalypse, he had returned home for the holidays, nothing more! No, it wasn't apocalypse, it was war. The biggest, most organized terrorist attack ever, hell, in one fell swoop they had completely neutralized the United States in its entirety. It was complete technology blackout; Y2K coming to life, twelve years late. It was a relief to know that _it _certainly couldn't be the rise of the machines against humanity, like in those movies. Though it would make for an interesting study, how quickly society came apart without computers and television, without iPads and electricity.

_Shiiit._

Maybe this was the doing of aliens; this was a giant study of human behavior. How else could they kill everything, all the power and the electronics? Maybe it was Energizer, that stupid pink bunny finally snapped. Or it was a battery conspiracy in general, they were sick of everything coming with built in rechargeable ones. Or maybe this was just some sick fucked up way America was going to learn to play nice with each other, and others. A lesson from God?

_As if._

There is no God in this place, not anymore. There is no order, no logic, there's nothing. Perhaps to those who believe it's rapture, or hell, it doesn't matter. It's still Earth, home, and instead of coming together and overcoming this challenge and becoming stronger because of it what did society do? It crumbled. Families broke apart, communities shattered, all because of what? A few burnt out lights and unsaved video games? What happened to torches and lanterns, telling stories and singing songs and playing games under candlelight? It worked for the pioneers. But just looking outside you could tell this wasn't the wide open fields of Little House on the Prairie.

Just to think a week ago the sleepy little town of South Park was working together, storing food and emergency supplies; working together to face _it. _The instant it all came apart people became…animals. But animals could be trained, and there was a group rising to power with the cruelty to train them. They had structure, a leader, and they were spreading, just like the fear _it_ had caused. No, not it, it was time to face what it really was. It was called simply '2012'. But what happens when not everyone is willing to be trained as an animal, whose will won't be broken so easily? What happens when old friends are brought together? Can they survive?

_Maybe we should start at the beginning. _

**((This is my first fanfic on this site, and it has been a long time since I sat down for some serious writing. There will be more coming. after all, I have to make up for this intro...)) ** _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

_**This story is based off the Comedy Central cartoon South Park. I do not own the characters, they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.  
>All characters are legal age<strong>_

_I hate this place._

One would assume living in a place like South Park would be boring. That totally wasn't the case. Somewhere between aliens, celebrities, Crab People and a Christmas Poo there was never really time to sit back and relax and grow up like a normal kid. There was never the chance to be normal. For some it was the perfect life, they were always looking for the next adventure. For some, it wasn't fair. No matter how long or hard he prayed, he would never have that average day, because he wasn't an average, normal kid, and his friends made sure he knew it whether they realized it or not.

_My name is Kyle Broflovski and I'm a…_

Jew. That was the favorite of Cartman. It was usually paired with another word. Whore, filthy, cheap, it didn't matter, it was Eric's own little insult to him, knowing it pissed him off more than anything. Fatass never let him live it down, never let him be normal because of it. But so what if he was Jewish, why was it a crime?  
>No. Fatass didn't work. <em>Not anymore.<em> He filled out in High School, joining the football team and the wrestling club. By the time they were eighteen he was actually quite muscular. _He kind of scared me…_

Bestest Friend. Of course that one belonged to Stan. The two of them had been friends since before either of them could even remember. It just seemed that they had always been there, together, forever. Stan had been the rational one, especially when a certain ex-fatass pushed the right buttons and sent Kyle into a blind rage. Sometimes though the things he said and did hurt. Like that year Stan gave him a Christmas present, or saying Merry Christmas to him…every year. _I know he doesn't mean it, but from him it hurts the most._

Angel. That one was the strangest by far, a term of endearment from…Kenny. Though it was only fitting, Kenny was the strangest of the group too. He was a total pervert, and he would quite often leave poor innocent Kyle feeling nervous and dirty. But he understood Kyle and how it felt to be an outsider. _I wonder what happened to him._ Last he had checked Kenny was on his death bed. There was always the silent fear that this time he wouldn't make it back.

_Enough about them!_

Upon Graduation Kyle wasted no time leaving the town, and needless to say his friends were none too happy about it. But they'd been bitter over it for a long time. Eric was pissed because he still had another year to go after refusing Kyle's help as a tutor and flunking grade nine. Kenny dropped out in the middle of grade eleven, yet despite real life he always found time to hang out with them. Stan Marsh though, he was downright furious. Kyle, his best friend was leaving! How dare he be happy? But how was Kyle supposed to say no? Harvard Law School; he was going to be a lawyer, a criminal lawyer. And he was going to move to New York and he was going to make it big! They were big dreams for such a petite guy. And maybe, just maybe without them to hold him back, he could make something of himself.

The day he left South Park Kenny was the only one who showed up to say goodbye, and it ended with a searing kiss…and that word. "Goodbye Angel." It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to leave him thoroughly unnerved and blushing a unique shade of red. But when he boarded that plane he silently vowed never to return. His parents were talking about moving anyways, trying out the big city so Shelia could work on her political career, and if his friends were going to ignore him or molest him he had no reason to go back. Or so he thought.

_It was Christmas break._

"So much for never coming back." The read haired boy, no, man muttered, looking at the snow covered expanse that was his street in South Park. He'd come back not for his family, but for Ike, his little adopted brother. Apparently he was struggling to adjust to life without Kyle there and his parents didn't dare move with him like this.

"Kyle!" He was tackled to the snow by that very brother and the two of them lay there laughing. This was going to be the best Hanukkah yet, despite where they were.

_So much for that…_

_**Again, not an intro, yet kind of an intro. Working towards the ultimate goal. The next chapter will get more into what's happening, and I'm looking forward to it.**  
><em>


End file.
